Oh, the Insanity
by SilberEngel
Summary: I swear, I was only trying to write a story! Then THEY took over.....


Somewhere out in the middle of nowhere.........  
  
Kagome: NO! THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE ONE OF *THOSE* STORIES!  
  
Sango: Aw, com'on... Don't you think the heroine should have a cool setting...........?  
  
Kagome: Don't you remember??? WE TRIED THIS LAST TIME!!! IT... it...  
  
Miroku: Did someone say heroine?  
  
Shippo: Like the DRUG heroine?  
  
Miroku: Did you know that drugs impale you're vision?????  
  
Sango: *look of disgust* Don't you mean im-PAIR?  
  
Kagome: IM-PAIN!!!???!!!???!!???  
  
Inuyasha: omg can we go on with the story now omg u guys r such lozers  
  
Sango: Um.  
  
Kagome: Yeah, if you STOP talking like that.........  
  
So, our story continues in a grassy field, surrounded by songbirds, baby deer, gurgling streams.........  
  
Kagome: ARGGGHHH!!! CUT CUT!!!!  
  
Miroku: You know, you can get medicine for a problem like that.  
  
Shippo: Yeah Kagome, there are people who really care!!  
  
Kagome: Oh my god! I was talking about the movie we're filming???  
  
Sango: Kagome......... We're not filming a movie. This is a sto-ry?  
  
Inuyasha: omg yea  
  
Sango: *falls over* .........  
  
Kagome: Ok, fine! CRUSH my HOPES and DREAMS.  
  
Miroku: Kagome, just because you're parents don't love you.........  
  
Kagome: THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM! I JUST WANT A DECENT SETTING DAMMIT!!!  
  
And so they stood there, at the bottom of the about-to-erupt volcano, shaking with fear.........  
  
Sango: I think "shaking with fear" is a bit of a long shot. Don't you think, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Damn STRAIT!!! I am NOTTT ShAKinG WitH fEAr, just because of some VOLCANO!!!  
  
Inuyasha: omg this i s dum  
  
Kagome: .........AND CAN'T SOMONE CURE HIM?????  
  
Shippo: *takes out a bottle of green icky-looking stuff* Drink up Inuyasha!!! *shoves liquid into his mouth*  
  
Inuyasha: Arakakkakghlakakak!!! I can't believe you.........Why did you......... I......... I......... I'm cured!!!!! *looks at Shippo in astonishment* YOU CURED ME!!! *glomps Shippo* THANK YOU MY KNIGHT IS SHINING ARMOR!!!!!  
  
Sango: You call that cured?  
  
Shippo: Well......... Uh.........  
  
Kagome: HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS!!! WE NEED A SET-TING for this STO-RY!!!!  
  
Miroku: I don't think that volcano's are good for our health.  
  
Sango: *nods in an approving way* Exactly. Ok, so now that Inuyasha is cured-  
  
Inuyasha: Cured?!?! I've never felt the A-MAZ-ING in ALL OF MY LIFE!!!! *looks at Shippo with loving eyes* Oh, my knight in shining armor...  
  
Shippo: Uh......... Miroku??  
  
Miroku: *sighs* Yet another case of a split personality due to brain washing.  
  
Sango: More like no personality.  
  
Kagome: OH. MY. GOD. WE. NEED. A. SETTING. DAMMIT.  
  
Sango: Please Kagome, try not to get angry, we were just-  
  
Kagome: ANGRY??????? ANGRY?????????????????????? YOU CALL THIS ANGRY????? ALL I WANT TO DO IS FIND A DECENT SETTING FOR THE STORY!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU MONKEY MOUTHED ROBIN-HOOD WANNA BE BIG BUTTED DOLTS ARE JUST SITTING AROUND ON YOU'RE ABNORMALLY-BIG BUTTS LIKE YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THAT DYSFUNCTIONAL EXCUSE FOR A DOG-DEMON THAN THE STORY'S SETTING!!!!!!!! GOD!!!!!! IT'S LIKE I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES OR SOMTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: *smiles* Now now Kagome. There is no need to get upset. Remember, make love, not war.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh no! Kagome please don't hurt me!! *hides behind Shippo*  
  
And so, with the brave and talented Inuyasha in the lead, the group set out into the lush, green jungle, full of flesh-eating animals and highly infectious diseases..........  
  
Miroku: How can you get an STD from a jungle?  
  
Sango: Miroku, you poor confused little boy, that is not what they are talking about..  
  
Inuyasha: Brave and talented? *blushes* Oh gosh, I think we all know there's only one person who deserves that title....... *smiles at Shippo, blushing even more*  
  
Kagome: Excuse me whilst I puke.  
  
Sango:..........  
  
Inuyasha: Oh Kagome! Please try not to be jealous! It's just that, Shippo and I are in love and- Shippo: *whacks Inuyasha HARD on the head with a hammer* That should shut him up.  
  
Miroku: Now now Shippo. You don't need to resort to violence.  
  
Sango: I think Shippo's personality-  
  
Kagome: * very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very angry* OHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT NOT *NOT* THE PERSONALITY CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE SETTING SETTTING *SETTING* CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! YOU GUYS ARE STUPID STUPID *STUPID*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Now now Kagome. When you are angry, you don't need to repeat what you've just said twice. People who care can hear you just fine.  
  
Shippo: Yes, but who cares?  
  
Miroku: Now now Shippo-  
  
Kagome: Now now Miroku. Please pull the lead stick out of you're ass.  
  
Miroku: *shocked look*  
  
Shippo: Kagome, that's not very nice.  
  
Inuyasha: *wakes up* GIANT MARMOTS ARE ATTACKIG ME IN MY SLEEP!!!!!!  
  
Sango: Here we go again......... 


End file.
